


Gundam Movie

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Unfinished Diru stories [1]
Category: Dir en grey, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Miyavi (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: Hyde is in the works of making a live action Gundam movie and he gathers a few people in the music industry to be in on it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I used in this are Blood and Sex Metal Barbie by In This Moment, I suggest listening to the songs as you read the performance scene, it definitely helps set the scene

Hyde, Die, and Kyo sat at a bar on what looked like a movie set that had been done up to look like a concert venue. There was a band on the stage, they had gone through a couple songs before they had cut to get ready for the last two songs. The band on the stage was dressed in blacks and reds. The men of the band all had on leather pants and random colored tank tops. The woman in front was wearing a red and black plaid skirt with fishnets and knee high boots, a black button up shirt with a red tie. Her electric blue hair was done up like Nikki Sixx. They all got to their positions as the director yelled action. The song started and the singer started to loosen the tie a bit and slowly unbutton the top three buttons of her shirt as she sang. 

"I 'ate you for the sacrifices you made for me, I 'ate you for every time you ever bled for me, I 'ate you for the way you smile when you look at me, I 'ate you for never taking control of me." She sang as she started to sway her hips a bit and run her hands up her body to stop in her hair where she grabbed fistfuls of it before singing the next part. "I 'ate you for always saving me from myself, I 'ate you for always choosing me and not someone else, I 'ate you for always pulling me back from the edge, I 'ate you for every kind word you said, I'll bleed you dry now!" She screamed and threw her hands out as blood started to rain from the ceiling. She threw her head back and let it fall over her as she sang. "Blood, Blood, blood, pump mud through my veins, shut your dirty, dirty mouth, I'm not that easy" she sang as she ran her hands down her body again. "Blood, Blood, Blood, pump mud through my veins, I'm a dirty, dirty girl I want it filthy" She grabbed the mic and started to go around the stage now and playing to the crowd as she sung. The rest of the song went by with the blood coming down during the chorus and her running around the stage, interacting with the crowd, and the rest of her bandmates. When the song came to an end she put the mic back on the stand and threw her tie off and then grabbed her shirt and ripped it off revealing a solid black, lacy bra. She threw the shirt across the stage as the last song started up. 

"Excuse me, can you tell me what you've 'eard about my life? Maybe a dirty, little fairytale. A girl of the night. I 'eard that I grew up filthy. A trailer park queen. Drop out, pregnant, statistical teen. I know you've 'eard about the bloody knife. About my daddy's perfect virgin and I mother's wife. You know I 'eard I don't belong in this game. Still you 'old your hands in the air, SCREAMIN' MY NAME! LETS GO!" She sang as she jumped up onto one of the monitors and continued to sing. "Baby, go a'ead. I'll be your 'atred and your pain. This is killin' us all, I don't care if I fall. We're the dying we are the damned. Baby, go a'ead. I'll be the villain you can blame. I'll be the belle of the brawl, be the lust in us all. I'm the diva of the damned, sex metal Barbie, 'omicidal queen" she jumped off the monitor and walked along the edge of the stage and put her hand out to some people and dropped down to actually take some of their hands and smiling at them. At the end of the song she repeated the chorus, falling to her knees, one arm out as she sung, finishing out the song on the ground. At the end she dropped the microphone and allowed people to grab at her as she took deep breaths to regain them. The director called cut and everyone settled down. 

"And that's a wrap everyone!!" He said and everyone cheered as the woman got back on her feet and walked to the side of the stage and accepted the bottle of water and a towel to try and get some of the blood off of her. 

In the audience, Hyde, Die, and Kyo watched with amused looks on their faces. 

"That was definitely entertaining" said Hyde and the other two nodded. 

"I'm sure Die enjoyed it a bit more than us though" said Kyo with a smirk and he turned and slapped him upside the head. 

"Did not" he said as he stood up. 

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that" said Hyde laughing at the two as Kyo rubbed the back of his head. 

"Baka" Kyo muttered under his breath as he and Hyde stood up and started to make their way to the director to have a talk with him and to talk with the woman. 

They arrived at the side of the stage where the director was talking to one of the other bandmates while the woman sat on an amp, eating a bag of gummy worms and talking to one of the sound guys. 

"Hey! You guys made it...What did you think?" Asked the director as he shook the trio's hands. 

"It was phenomenal, can't wait to see the whole thing put together when it comes out" said Hyde. 

"I'll be sure to get you a ticket for the premier if you'd like" 

"That would be great, thanks" he said with a bow. He then turned to Die and Kyo "These are a couple other people that are working with me on the movie, they were curious and wanted to tag along, this is Die and Kyo" he said and he looked to the two and smiled. 

"Pleasure! So, you ready to talk to her then?" He asked and they nodded. "Great, follow me" he said he led them to her. 

"...Then, out of nowhere, BAM! Fuckin' bird flies into me windscreen, causing me to swerve and almost 'it an old lady. It was quite a mess" she said before looking over when she saw the sound guy look behind her. When she saw the three people behind the director her jaw dropped and her eyes got wide. "You've got to be fuckin' wit' me" she said under her breath right as they stopped in front of her. The sound guy looked between everyone and ducked out to finish what he was doing. 

"Cod fish?" Said the director and she shut her mouth and coughed a bit. 

"Sorry..." She said as she blinked a couple times and looked down. 

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that reaction" said Kyo with a smile. 

"I was going to introduce you guys, but I feel like it'll only be one sided" said the director "Guys, this is Trish Connar" he said and she stood up then and looked between the three, now more composed. 

"Pleasure to meet you all, definitely a great 'onor...If you couldn't tell, really big fan" she said with a smile and Hyde put out his hand to her. 

"It's all good" he said as she took it and shook it, Die and Kyo following suit. 

"So, we have a proposition for you" said Hyde and she crossed her arms and nodded, curious as to what it could be. "Though...Would you like to get changed and we can all go out to dinner? I'm sure Die's a bit distracted" said Hyde and he went red before putting his head down and hiding behind his hair as he mumbled something. Kyo let out a laugh and nudged him with his shoulder. Trish looked between the three and laughed as well. 

"That sounds like a good idea actually...The bloods starting to 'arden and it's a wee bit uncomfortable...Uhm...Where did you 'ave in mind? I'm staying at the 'otel across the way" she said and Hyde pulled out a card and handed it to her. 

"This is my mobile, How about we all meet in an hour in the lobby?" He suggested and Trish took the card and looked it over before nodding. 

"Sound's good, can't wait" she said "It was nice meeting you all, I'll see you in a wee bit" she said and everyone waved as she walked by them. The director smiled and handed Hyde a card that had her number on it and he took it with a nod. 

As they walked out they decided to stop by a café they saw and sit there and wait for Trish to be ready. 

"So...Does Daisuke have a little crush?" Asked Kyo and he rolled his eyes but smiled. 

"Oh, he does! This should be interesting" said Hyde with a smile of his own. 

"You two, are mean sometimes" said Die, pointing to the two before smiling again and going up to the counter to get himself a coffee and a muffin before sitting back down with both. 

"Seriously though, she's really good looking, I would go for it" said Hyde, reaching over and taking a small piece of Die's muffin to which, he got a slap to the back of the hand for but he didn't flinch and just popped the piece into his mouth with a smirk. 

"We just met, maybe give it a bit?" He said as he took a piece of his muffin. 

"So, you do admit you think she's pretty and that you may have a crush?" Asked Kyo and Die rolled his eyes. 

"Who wouldn't! Though, unlike some people I'm not going to shout it to the world" he said as he took a drink of his coffee. 

"Ha! I knew it! This should prove to be an interesting movie then" said Kyo and Hyde shook his head but smiled none the less and pulled out his phone to put Trish's number into it. 

Trish had just gotten into her room and went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the night before jumping in the shower and cleaning all of the blood off of her. She stepped out a bit later and dried off and towel dried her hair and let the rest of it dry naturally. She put on a thin line of eyeliner and then went to her bed where she had her outfit set out. It was a pair of leather pants and a black tank top. She put on a pair of combat boots and grabbed her leather jacket and headed out, making sure her wallet, phone, and cigarettes were in her pockets. She saw that she was a bit early when she got to the lobby so she stepped outside and lit up a cigarette just as she saw the trio step out of the café beside the hotel. She smiled and turned to them when they realized it was her. 

"'ey guys" she said as she took a hit. 

"You look way different not covered in blood" said Hyde and she looked down at herself and then back to them. 

"Just a wee bit. It was fun to do, but was it 'ell to get off" she laughed. 

"Been there" said Kyo with a smile. 

"I can imagine, I'm sure it wasn't to fun trying to get off 'alf the shit I've seem come out of your mouth or dumped on you" she said and he nodded in agreement. She took another drag and looked between the three. "Where to?" She asked and everyone shrugged. "Yea, not from around 'ere...Uhm, there's a couple good places within walking distance if you'd like? Or if we can catch a taxi there's a couple places across town. I've been to almost all of them once or twice during filming" she said with a laugh. 

"Let's take a walk then? If anything looks good call it out?" Suggested Hyde and everyone nodded and started on their way. They walked a bit before they came across an Italian place. They walked in and the hostess smiled at them. 

"Four please" said Trish and she nodded and took out the correct menus and led them to a table. They all sat and started looking through their menus. They chose their drinks and food before getting to business. 

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, folding her hands together. Hyde leaned over and took a stack of papers out of his bag and handed it to her. She took it curiously and looked it over. When she figured out what it was her eyes went wide and she looked at Hyde. "It's a script...For Gundam? Dude, this is awesome...And...I don't like to assume...But...Are you offerin' me a role?" She asked and Hyde nodded. 

"We heard about you through your agency. I wanted to get some people in the music industry in on this and I was told you were in a band a bit ago and that you would be good for the role I was looking for" he said and she nodded along, still surprised at everything. 

"And I don't 'ave to audition?" She asked and Hyde nodded. "Wow, this is amazin'...I don't know what to say..." She said and Die spoke up this time. 

"How about yes?" He suggested with a smile and she looked to him and laughed. 

"Then yes...Who else is goin' to be in it?" She asked as their drinks were brought out, them getting a bottle of wine for the table. The waiter poured them each a glass and went away. They all took a drink before continuing. 

"Me and Die" said Kyo 

"And Karou...There was no way he was not being in this movie" said Die. 

"He fangirled" finished Kyo and everyone laughed. 

"And Miyavi" finished out Hyde and Trish nodded. 

"Sounds like it's goin' to be fun" she said "I can't wait to get this started" she said with a huge smile. 

They finished out the dinner with talking more about the movie and about themselves. 

The next month went by fast and had Trish checking and double checking everything the night before her plane left from Ireland to Japan. To say that she was excited was an understatement, she knew she wasn't going to be sleeping at all that night, but she figured that she would have to try. Her alarm went off and she could have swore that she had just closed her eyes. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She got into a pair of black tights with an oversized grey sweater and her combat boots. She threw her hair up and started gathering her things to get to the airport. The plane ride was uneventful and she had managed to sleep most of the way, waking up as soon as the plane landed. She stretched as well as she could and started to gather her things when it was time to unload. She made her way to the baggage claim, headphones in, checking emails and texts as she went. As she was waiting for the luggage she felt someone come up behind her and cover her eyes. She stiffened as was about ready to throw a punch but the person spoke up. 

"Don't punch me" said Die as he dropped his hands and stepped beside her. She took a couple breaths and took one of her earbuds out. 

"You seriously almost 'ad a black eye and possibly a broken wrist, don't do that" she said with a laugh as she punched him in the arm, he flinched away but continued to laugh. She turned back to the luggage rack and spotted her luggage and went for them. She had two big suitcases, a roller one and a bookbag. Die reached out and grabbed one of the bigger ones and led her to the exit. 

"I take it you're my chauffer then?" She asked and he nodded. 

"My apartments closer and to keep you from having to stay in a hotel I have an extra room at my place, if you want to take me up on the offer?" He said as they walked up to a car. She was taken back by the offer but it was a lot better staying with someone rather than in a hotel. She knew they had money but whatever they could do to save she was all for it. 

"Sure, sounds a lot better than stayin' in a 'otel actually, thank you" she said as they both loaded her things into the car. They then both got in and Die shot a quick text to Hyde letting him know that he had picked up Trish. He then started the car and was off. As he drove Trish was looking all over the place, trying to take everything in. She had only ever been to England besides her home in Ireland and this was all fascinating for her. 

"You're goin' to let me be a tourist correct?" She asked and Die laughed. 

"Of course, I'll personally show you around if you'd like" he said she turned and smiled at him. 

"That would be great, thanks!" She said. 

"No problem" he finished. The rest of the ride was her pointing things out and asking questions about things and Die answering. "You are seriously the cutest when you get curious" he said and she laughed. 

"I can't 'elp it...I've only ever been to England and Ireland, never another continent before, it's very excitin'. I can't wait to explore" she said with a smile. 

They eventually pulled into a complex and then to a parking spot. They both jumped out and grabbed everything and he led her to a door to which he unlocked and let her in. They set everything down in the foyer and preceded to take off their shoes before he led her to the spare bedroom. She set her stuff down and then looked around the room before turning back to him. 

"This is really nice, thank you" she said as she took another look around. 

"So, we're free the rest of the night. Are you hungry at all?" He asked and she nodded. 

"Yes actually, I 'aven't eaten anythin' substantial today, did you 'ave a place in mind or are you goin' to dazzle me with your cookin'?" she asked as she sat down on the bed. 

"I mean, I could cook something but you said you wanted to explore so I say we go out and then walk around a bit, night time is actually the best time to explore around here" he said, now leaning against the doorframe. 

"Then let's do that!" She said as she pulled out a messenger bag from one of her suitcases and then took her wallet, phone, cigarettes and a notebook out of her backpack and transferred them all to the bag and threw it over her shoulder. 

"Sounds like a plan" he said as they walked back to the front of the apartment and put their boots back on and they were off again, heading toward the downtown area.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of drug use.

Die pulled up to a carpark that was situated in the almost middle of the city. They got out and Trish looked around, eyes wide. The lights of all of the buildings had her head constantly moving. Die watched her with a smile on his face. 

"When you're done oogling would you like to get to walking?" He asked as he walked up to her and she pulled her attention away from the lights and buildings and back to Die with a smile. 

"Yea! Sorry" 

"Don't be sorry...It's your first time here, it's understandable" he said as he took her arm and wrapped it around his as they started walking. 

They passed by a couple shops, both doing some window shopping before finally choosing a restaurant to eat at. They got their seats and their food before getting into any deep conversation. 

"So, what did you do this last month? Besides freak out about what you needed and asking advice between me and Hyde?" He asked with a smile and she laughed. 

"Freaked out thinkin' I didn't 'ave what I needed...Seriously though, nothing too crazy, enjoyed being 'ome and 'angin out with friends and family. Though that month went by right quick if you ask me. I still think I may 'ave missed somethin'" she said as she took a drink. Die let out a laugh. 

"I do the exact same thing every time we start a tour, it sends Karou up the walls Shinya understands though, the rest just laugh at me" he said as he took a drink as well. 

"I thought Karou would like that you're actually makin' sure things are ready, from what I've read in interviews and things" she said. 

"You would think" he said and they both laughed. 

"Will I be meetin' the rest of the band while I'm 'ere?" She asked and he nodded. 

"They're going to stop by the set randomly I think" he said just as their food arrived. 

"Well, I can't wait to meet them. I'll try not to turn into a cod fish when I meet them" she said and he laughed as they started to eat. 

They finished their dinner and decided that they wanted to do more exploring. They wound up at a barcade, both sitting at a table playing Mario Kart, Trish it seemed was in the lead and Die was pouting. 

"You're cheating" he said as he moved the controller to one side, hoping to get Mario to go where he wanted. Trish laughed and threw out a lightning bolt. 

"Kinda impossible to cheat when you were the one that started the game" she said as she tilted her head to the side, trying, like Die, to get Toad to go the way she wanted. 

"I don't know how, I just know you're cheating some how" he said and she rolled her eyes. 

"Don't tell me you're a sore looser, though the pout is very good lookin' on ya" she said as she passed the finish line, coming in first. She dropped the controller and downed the rest of her drink. 

"Rematch...I demand a rematch" he said, though he couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

"How many rematches 'ave we done? And how many of them 'ave you lost?" She said, draping her arm around his shoulders and leaned into him and smiled. 

"Not enough, one more" he said and she shook her head. 

"Let's try fer somethin' else, yea? 'Ow about we see who's a better dancer?" She suggested as she pointed to the DDR machine. Die's eyes got wide but he wasn't about to back down from a challenge. 

"You're on" he said as he finished his drink as well. They both stood up and headed toward the game. 

They took their time picking a song, but when they did they both jumped onto the pads and got ready. The song started and they both got into it, both not missing a beat. They made it through a couple of songs before they decided to take a break. They stepped to the side, both leaning against a wall and each other. 

"Not bad for forty somethin's ey?" She asked and he laughed. 

"Jumping around on stage and trying to keep up with Kyo and Toshiya through a whole live keeps you in shape" he said as he took a drink. "Though now, by my calculations, we're tied" he said, looking to her. 

"One more game, for the win?" She asked and he nodded. "You choose" she said and Die looked around before his eyes landed on a zombie shooter game and he smirked before grabbing her hand and leading her to it and she followed. They put in the money and grabbed their guns and she looked to him with a smirk and then back to the screen. The game started and it was full of insults and jabs toward each other. By the end of it though Die did come out the winner and he did a little dance to celebrate as Trish rolled her eyes but smiled. 

"Yea, yea, enjoy it while it last...I will win the next time" she said and he threw his arm around her and started to lead her out. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night darling" he said and she shook her head again. They made it back to his car and they got in and Die started them off back to his apartment. 

When they got in and had their shoes off they both stepped in further. Die looked at the clock and sighed. 

"We actually have to get up tomorrow and meet Hyde and the costume designers for our costumes and then do some fight training" he said and Trish groaned. 

"Well that should be fun then. Oh...I was wonderin'…'Yde never said who was who beside me...Which do you play?" She asked and he shrugged. 

"I don't know honestly...Hyde just told us to look it over and he'll have the actual list tomorrow, I'm really curious as to who he chose for us" he said and she nodded. 

"That's weird, but interestin' Can't wait to see who he chose as well" she said and they made their way to their bedrooms. 

"Well, my room's at the end of the hall if you need anything and the guest bathroom is across the way...Sleep well" he said and she nodded. 

"Thank ya...I'll see ya in the mornin'?" She asked and he smiled and nodded before heading to his room and her to hers. 

Trish woke up the next morning to Die shuffling around the apartment. She sat up and stretched before stepping out of bed, the legs of her pajama pants falling down her legs, her hair was sticking up everywhere but she didn't care as she stepped out of the room to see Die disappear into the kitchen to which she smelt coffee and she perked up. She walked in and Die turned and smiled at her before handing her a cup of coffee. 

"I hope you like coffee, if not I can brew some tea as well" he said and she reached out and took it. 

"Coffee's perfect" she said as she took a sip and sighed. "Really perfect" she said as she sat down at the table. Die shook his head and took a sip of his own before bringing a couple plates of eggs out and setting them down. 

"I need to get to the store at some point and stock up" he said as he sat and dug in as well as Trish. 

"I'm sure we'll get some time during the day...I need to pick up a couple things as well" she said as she grabbed the chopsticks and attempted to use them. Die watched her struggle for a second before laughing and standing up. He came back a second later with a fork and set it in front of her. 

"I'll definitely need to teach you how to use those" he said as he sat back down. Trish looked down and hid behind some of her hair as she grabbed the fork and muttered a small thank you. After they finished with breakfast and coffee they both went their separate ways and got changed and ready for the day. Trish had finished first and was standing out on his balcony smoking, looking at the skyline in the distance and taking everything else in. Her hair was down and straightened and was blowing in the slight breeze. Die came out to find her like that and had to stop to catch his breath. He shook his head and then stepped out onto the balcony as well and leaned his back against the railing, propping his elbows onto it. 

"Enjoying the view?" He asked and she exhaled some smoke and nodded. 

"Very. It's so different from 'ome, bigger" she said as she took a drag and let the smoke out. "I could get used to this" she said with a smile. 

"It is quite amazing, I've been here my whole life and I still find things that I didn't realize were there or late at night if I can't sleep or I get up I'll catch a glimpse of it through the curtains and stop and stair for as second" he said and she nodded. "We should get going though" he said and she nodded. She went to take one more drag but he reached over and took it before taking a drag himself and throwing it out. 

"I thought you quit?" She asked. 

"I'll have one every once in a while" he said with a smile as they gathered their things and headed out. 

They arrived at the studio with twenty minutes to spare. They walked in and saw Hyde, Kyo, and Karou standing by a dozen rack of clothes and talking amongst themselves. 

"Morning gentleman" said Die as they approached. They all turned and smiled. 

"Trish! It's great to see you made it fine. I trust Die hasn't scared you away yet?" Said Hyde as he walked over and gave her a hug. 

"Not for lack of tryin' " she said with a laugh, which caused everyone to laugh as well. 

"Oh yea, she's definitely going to fit in" said Karou as he walked forward and put his hand out. 

"Well, that's good to hear" she said as she took his hand "Trish" she finished and he introduced himself as well before he stepped back. 

"Miyavi is running a bit late" said Hyde, now looking at his phone. "We can still get to the costumes though" he said as he put his phone away just as a group of people walked in. They were all introduced as the costume department and were each taken off on their own to get fitting and figure out their clothes for the duration of the movie. 

The fittings took a little more than an hour, with Miyavi showing up ten minutes in. The costumes were all pretty simple, though multiples had to be made for the different shots and scenes. Hyde had decided to leave everyone in the dark on what everyone else was wearing until the start of filming. Once they all met after they got a small breakfast and then all changed into gym clothes to get ready to practice the fight scenes, both hand to hand combat and weapons. They were each paired off with a specialist to get the basics down before being paired off with the others and go through the routines. They started off with falling correctly and how to take a hit, not wanting anyone to get hurt if they could help it. This took them a bit before they were finally able to learn the routines, which everyone was excited for. After they had finished with the hand to hand aspect of everything and learning the basics they were all sitting around a table, eating lunch, before getting into the choreography. 

"Alright, after everyone is done eating we're going to split you up for when you guy's fight each other in the movie. We won't work on fighting the 'bad guys' until later" said the main trainer and everyone nodded. She pulled out a piece of paper and read it over. "Alright, Karou and Kyo will be paired off, Die and Trish, and Miyavi will be with me, but I will put him with who he fights in the movie afterwards" she said finished and everyone nodded again, everyone buzzing with excitement to actually get into the fighting. 

"Well, this is going to be interesting and fun" said Miyavi. 

"You went through something similar with Bleach correct?" Asked Trish to Miyavi before taking a drink of her water. 

"Yea, though it was more with weapons than anything, but it's about the same" he said now bouncing in his seat. They finished their food just as the main trainer came back and rounded everyone up and then split them into the pairs, each with their own instructor to go through the choreography. They each took a corner of the room they were in and waited patiently for instructions. 

Die and Trish were made to face each other and put their fists up, ready to fight. Each, of course, had had training in fighting before, both going through some sort of karate classes. 

"Now, what I want you to do is, Die throw a punch at Trish and I want Trish to throw her hand out and block it and use that momentum to swing around and kick him, to which he will catch it. We'll stop after that and do it a couple times before moving on, understand?" They both nodded and took a couple breaths, waiting for the go ahead. She nodded and Die threw the punch and Trish did exactly as she was told as Die reached up and grabbed her ankle and held it there before she had a chance to kick him. 

"Good, again" said the instructor as she put her leg down and they got back to their starting positions and did it a couple more times before the lady told them to hold it this time around and wait to be told what to do next. As soon as Die grabbed her ankle they both looked to the lady to see what to do next. "Here's where the falling is going to take place. Die, kick out her other leg and follow her down and attempt to pin her, but allow her to flip you guys so she can pin you as soon as her back hits" she said and the two let out a small laugh before they got the alright to start. When she did Die kicked out Trish's leg and she went down and managed to flip them no problem. She also managed to pin down one of his shoulders with the leg that Die was holding. They stopped then and looked up. "Grab her hair and pull her head back and buck up to throw her off of you, both of you get up after and face each other again" finished the woman. She gave them the go ahead and Die reached up and grabbed her hair, Trish holding back a gasp as he did. He then finished the move, throwing her off of him, both jumping up after. "Perfect! Let's do that last bit again a couple of times and then we'll put it all together" she said. 

The rest of the day had everyone working on their choreography and other random things that came up. Toward the end of the day they all had to go through their routine in front of the main instructor before they were allowed to finally leave for the day, just to wake up and do everything again tomorrow. By the time they were all free to leave and get cleaned up it was about dinner time and they all decided that they should all go out and talk more about who was going to play who seeing as they didn't get a chance to get to that part of the day just yet. They all found a sports bar by the studio and decided to go there and grab a bite to eat and do a bit of drinking before heading back to their respective homes and getting ready for the next day. 

The five were piled into a booth off to one side, some hip-hop playing lowly in the background. They had all decided to just get appetizers to share for the whole table and a round of drinks. After a couple rounds Trish decided it was her turn to buy the drinks and decided to go up to the bar to get them this time seeing as she was going to the restroom beforehand. She walked up to the bar and ordered everyone a beer and her a Jameson and coke. When she got the order she walked them back to the table and handed them out before sitting down and grabbing a couple of loaded fries and ate them. They were halfway through their drinks when Trish started to feel funny, it must have shown because Miyavi stopped in the middle of his story and watched her closer, which caught everyone eles' attention. 

"Are you alright?" Asked Miyavi and Trish turned to him slowly and looked through him, her pupils blown wide. 

"I think I've been drugged" she said and she let out a small laugh before a light out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned toward it and stared. Karou took control then and leaned forward. 

"Trish...Look at me" he said and she turned slowly and leaned on her elbows and looked at him, a smile on her face. He looked her over before grabbing her hand and feeling her pulse, which was pretty fast. "I think It's about time you take her home Die" he said, now looking around, trying to see if any one was watching them. At the mention of home she pouted. 

"But...It's no fun goin' though this stuck inside" she said as she finished off her drink before anyone could stop her. 

"Party at my place then" said Die, not really knowing what to do but not wanting her to go stir crazy or something. 

"I don't know if that would be a good idea..." Said Karou and Kyo shook his head. 

"It's a great idea! We don't know exactly what was given to her, she needs to be watched to make sure nothing happens to her." He said and Miyavi nodded. 

"And I'm sure it'll be better for all of us to walk out together then just two, just in case it was someone wanting to kidnap her or something" said Miyavi now flagging down their waitress and handing her a couple bills before getting out of the booth, everyone following suit. 

"If you insist" said Karou and Trish smiled big. 

"Yes! We're gonna need music...Fun...Dancing music! We don't need food though...Well, I don't...And to answer Kyo...It's Molly...Or some form of...I used to do this a lot when I was younger" she said and everyone looked at her shocked. "I don't any more" she said with a laugh as she grabbed Die's arm and wound it with hers and started to follow them out. They split themselves between two taxis and headed to Die's apartment. 

Die and Trish got to his apartment first, the whole way had Trish looking at all the lights, mouth open and eyes wide, her hand never leaving Die's. As they walked into his apartment it had Trish laughing because of something only she found funny in her drug addled mind. She leaned against the inside wall and attempted to get her shoes off, but she couldn't get past how amazing the buckles felt to her. Die watched her, shaking his head before finally helping her sit on a bench by the front door and took the boots off for her. 

"What should I expect? Besides the uncontrollable laughter and the fascination with lights?" He asked as he pulled one off and started for the other. She controlled her laughing and reached out to mess with a strand of his hair. 

"Not much more...A lot of touchin' and feelin'...This drug heightens your senses and makes everythin' feel, smell, and, see ten times better...Like, your 'air is very, very soft..." She said as he sat up after getting her last boot off, this gave her a better opportunity to get her hand into his hair more as she started to run her hands through it. "So, if you 'ave anything that is fuzzy or soft...Or bright...And music...I should be fine..." She said as her eyes got a faraway look in them as she caught the blinking light of the alarm system behind Die's head, her hand stopping it's movements in his hair but not leaving it. He looked behind him to see what caught her attention and laughed before taking her hand from his hair and holding it as he helped her up. 

"I think I can manage all of those" he said as he led her to the living room and helped her sit on the couch, which she automatically started to stroke as Die left to go to his room to get a couple things that may help entertain her. She watched him go and continued to stroke the couch before turning to the sliding door and catching the skyline. She gasped and stood up and threw open the curtains and opened the door a crack before sitting down on the floor and staring out at the skyline, she had also found a necklace stuck between the entertainment centre and the wall so she grabbed that and started to mess with it as she watched the skyline. 

Die came back into the living room to find her that way, carrying a fuzzy blanket and a bottle of glow sticks that he had got from a fan that he had never used. Karou, Kyo, and Miyavi walked in then, all carrying multiple bags. Karou had a bag of beer while Miyavi and Kyo held a bag each of what looked like to be toys. 

"My kids love these toys and I figured they'd help as well" said Miyavi as he slipped out of his shoes and walked all the way in, laughing at where Trish was. He walked right up to her and sat down and looked out as well. He then pointed out one of the bigger buildings and started to tell her about the history of it before moving onto the next one. Kyo sat down beside her then and joined in. Karou and Die laughed as they set down the things in their hands and sat on the couch. 

"So, this should be an interesting night" said Karou as he opened a beer and Die nodded, grabbing a beer of his own and opening it. He then reached for a remote and turned on the stereo before pulling out his phone and finding a dance playlist that Trish might find enjoyable. 

As Kyo and Miyavi talked Trish's hand wound up in Miyavi's hair and running her hand through it. He laughed and did the same with Trish. The continued to talk and play with each other's hair before Karou decided it was time to head home and Miyavi and Kyo decided the same, as much as Miyavi was having fun. Trish pouted but agreed. She could feel the drug wearing off but she knew that it was still going to be a good few more hours or it to completely wear off. She gave everyone hugs and then plopped down next to Die. She put her head back and stared a bit before turning her head to look at him, he in turn looked to her. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked and she nodded, her eyes trailing from his head to his chest and then behind him where another light was. 

"I'm doin' great, better than great!" She said as she scooted closer to him and cuddled up to him. He smiled and put an arm around her. 

"I'm glad, though I will feel a bit better once this wears off" he said and she nodded. 

"It's not fun when it's only one person doin' it" she said as she took his other hand that wasn't around her and put it in her hair. He got the idea and started to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and shifted so she was now laying in his lap, playing with a string hanging off of one of his sleeves. 

"I could imagine, are there not any side effects, like a hangover the next day?" He asked as he continued to play with her hair. 

"Nope" she said as she popped the 'p' in it. "I'll just be a wee bit tired but nothin' I can't 'andle" she said as her eyes closed and she let out a small purr. "You're very good at this" she said with a smile. He let out a laugh at her comment. 

"I try" he said as his hands wandered further down to caress her forehead and cheek then back into her hair to repeat that on the opposite side, bobbing his head slightly to the music. 

"Do you want to dance?" She asked now reaching up and playing with his hair. 

"If you want to" he said and she nodded. 

"I need to move" she said as she stood up and grabbed his hands and used all of her strength to pull him up and close to her as she started moving. He kept a hold of her hands but didn't try and do anything else. Trish wasn't having any of that, however, as she pulled him closer and made him put his hands on her hips while hers went around his neck before she started to sway them back and forth. Die was surprised by how bold she had gotten and he couldn't help but enjoy it but he also knew he needed to keep his head and not try anything other than the dancing, not wanting to take advantage of her. 

They swayed a bit, Trish getting into it and then she stopped suddenly and looked up to him with a huge smile. 

"Do you 'ave your guitar 'ere?" She asked and he looked at her confused but nodded. "All of them or...." 

"I have a couple acoustics...Why?" 

"I used to play when I was younger, but it's been a while, and after the last movie I was in I kind of want to get back into it...Let's play!" She said and he laughed. 

"Alright, just a second" he said as he went to his room and came back with a couple of acoustics. He handed one to her and they both sat down on the couch facing each other. When she got comfortable she took the pick he handed her and placed her fingers on the fret board and attempted to play a couple scales and chords but she kept fumbling. 

"It's definitely been too long since I've done this" she said with a laugh as he tried again. Die let out a small laugh as well and reached out. 

"Here, your pinky is on the wrong fret" he said as he placed her pinky on the right fret and repositioned her other fingers a bit before sitting back. She made a note of her fingers and hit the strings now hitting the chord correctly before moving to the next chord which she seemed to hit correctly as well. It was a couple more when her fingers slipped again and Die leaned over and fixed her fingers before letting her continue. She kept doing that a couple more times before looking up to him. 

"Alright, let's try and play something?" She asked and he nodded. 

"What did you have in mind?" He asked. She then broke out into hysterical laughter before going into the beginning of Stairway To Heaven, even though it was very sloppy. Die shook his head and also started playing as well. They managed to get half way through the song before Trish gave up. 

"I can't keep that up" she said with a laugh. 

"Yea...Alright...My turn" he said as he thought for a moment before going into one of Dir En Grey's songs just for kicks but was surprised when she had come in as well with Karou's part for it, though still not as clean. He looked up surprised at her and all she did was raise an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side with a smirk on her face. She couldn't keep that up however and had to drop out. "Seriously?" He asked with a smile and she just shrugged. 

"I may 'ave learned some of your older songs way back when" she said with a laugh and he shook his head. They went through a couple more songs before Trish put the guitar down and stood up. "I think I can manage to sleep now" she said and Die nodded and stood up as well after setting the other guitar down. Die turned off the radio and started to shut off lights and the window before walking into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle of water and handed it to her as she accepted it gladly. They then made their way to the back of the apartment to their rooms. 

Die stopped at the guest room as she gave him a hug. 

"I 'ave my alarm set, but you may have to come in and wake me up" she said as she pulled back, letting her hands slowly fall down his back as she pulled back. 

"I think I can do that...I won't get something thrown at me will I?" He asked and she let out a laugh. 

"I wouldn't think so" she said and he nodded. 

"Good night" he said and she said it back as she walked into the room and changed into her night clothes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is an unfinished chapter, though I may add to it later? I don't know. Haha.

As Trish had predicted she managed to sleep through her alarm and Die had to go into her room to turn it off. He then took her in and his eyes went wide as he saw that her shirt had ridden up a bit to show off her stomach, which he was used to seeing because of the movie he saw her in the month before, but it was a lot better when it wasn't covered in fake blood. She was also spread-eagled, one hand behind her head, her hair tangled in her hair, the other resting on her stomach. He shook his head and leaned over and grabbed her shoulder and shook her lightly. She let out a groan and slapped his hand away and turned on her side, attempting to find the blankets that had fallen off during the night. 

"Nope, gotta get up darling" he said as he leaned a knee on the bed and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her back. She mumbled something before grabbing his hand and pulling him down onto the bed, which wasn't hard seeing as he was already off balance a bit. He fell down with a sound and then was wrapped up in her arms as she was cuddling into him more. He subconsciously put his arms around her before he had time to think. "Seriously, it's time to get up" he said shaking her again. 

"But you're comfy" she said into his shoulder as her hand started to move her hand from where it was on his hip and up to rest over his heart. Die's breath caught as he tried to keep his breath steady. 

"Yes, I'm comfortable, but if we're to not incur the wrath that is Hyde, we need to get up and get ready" he said as he tried to untangle himself from her arms and legs, against his better judgment. She let out another groan but opened her eyes as the realization hit her at what she was doing. She gasped and pulled herself back and sat up. 

"I am so sorry!" she said, her eyes wide. Die let out a laugh and sat up as well and shook his head. 

"It's all good, I definitely don't mind" he said with a wink, not thinking about what he said. She let out a small laugh and put her head down to hide behind her hair as a small blush creeped up on her face. 

"Still, I should ‘ave still been aware of what I was doing" she said. Die shook his head again and leaned over and brushed her hair out of her face, his hand stayed on her cheek as he made her look at him, his smile big. 

"And like I said, I don't mind, now, get ready, we'll have to take our coffee on the go" he said as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before getting out of the bed and heading to the kitchen seeing as he had already gotten dressed. 

As Die left the room Trish watched him go, surprised by the small kiss to her forehead. She had to stop herself from doing a happy dance but she did allow herself to smile big before getting out of bed finally and changing into her gym clothes before packing some regular clothes for herself after. They were to do more training and fighting and hopefully figure out who the guys will be playing. Trish left the room and saw Die waiting with a couple of coffees. He handed her one and she took a drink as they headed out. 

They had gotten there with ten minutes to spare. They walked into the warehouse they were to be practicing more fighting and some training. They met with the others, each giving Trish a hug. 

“And how are we doing this morning?” asked Miyavi as he took Trish’s head in his hands and looked into her eyes. 

“A wee bit tired, but nothin’ I can’t ‘andle” she said with a smile and he smiled as well. 

“Good” 

Hyde walked in then holding four folders. 

“Morning everyone! Guess what I have here” he said, waving the folders. 

“Please tell me it’s our roles” said Kyo and he nodded and handed each one their folders. They opened them quickly, each liking who they got, except Die, who had an almost scared look on his face. 

“Who’d you get?” asked Trish and he cleared his throat and let out a small laugh before handing her his folder as he glared at Hyde who just looked at him like he didn’t know what he was talking about. Trish opened the folder and her eyes went wide. “Oh” she said, now clearing her throat and handing it back to him. 

“Yea” he said as Trish now looked at Hyde who now had a huge grin on his face. 

“So, now that you have your characters, let’s get to practicing, after I’ll allow you guys to go home and get food and cleaned up. After we’ll start doing some screen tests with costumes and stuff and maybe film a scene or two” he said and they all nodded and took their positions with their trainers. 

The morning went by normal and pretty quick and they were now heading back to their houses to get clean and get some lunch. As Die was driving back to his apartment he and Trish were kind of quiet, each glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes. Die pulled into the complex and they went up to his apartment. As soon as he shut the door Trish let out a sigh and turned on him. 

“Alright! This is ridiculous, we’re both adults and like, it’s only a sex scene, it’s not like it’s anything crazy” she said and Die let out a laugh. 

“You’re right, we’re overreacting, it was just a shock I think” he said as they both took off their shoes. 

“Exactly” she said and headed into the apartment. 

“I’ll get started on lunch, you take the shower first” he said and she nodded before heading to the bathroom, taking her bag with her with the change of clothes. As Trish showered Die moved around his kitchen pulling out things to make sandwiches, thinking on the sex scene they would have to do eventually. Of course, he knew he shouldn’t be worried about it, but it’s a bit different when he actually has feelings for her and if she didn’t have any for him he didn’t want to ruin anything between them. Though he kept thinking back to them hanging out the night before and all the talking they did the month leading up to her coming over and he could see her maybe liking him too, but he didn’t want to assume. He knew at some point he was going to have to talk to her or hope that she gives some sort of clue. He let out a small laugh and shook his head. “Pull yourself together Daisuke” he said to himself as he finished the sandwiches and set them aside just as Trish came from the bathroom, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, her hair wet, the towel around her shoulders catching the water. 

“All yours” she said as she slid by him and took a couple of sandwiches and grabbed a bottle of water before sitting down at the table. Die then left and went to take his shower as well, all the while still thinking about everything. 

As Trish ate her sandwich she was thinking along the same lines as Die. Of course, she would love if he had feelings for her and she was a little more excited than she should be about the sex scene, even if nothing came of their relationship at least she’d have that, even if it would be simulated. Though she had a feeling that once she had some sort of a taste she wouldn’t want to go without it again. Another thought caught her though, if they did start dating, would she move in with him? How would she deal while he was on tour or if she was away filming? She wasn’t very good at long distance relationships and she managed to make herself a bit sad, but a small part of her was telling her that she’d be able to make it work and it would be worth it. She was brought out of her thoughts as Die came out wearing a pair of jeans, no shirt, and a towel around his shoulders as well. She looked him over and tried to look away but there was a stray droplet of water running down his chest and she had the sudden urge to lean forward and lick it away. He cleared his throat and she swallowed and looked down to her sandwich, not missing the smirk on his face however. He let out a small laugh and went to get the rest of the sandwiches and a drink of his own before sitting across from her. It took everything she had to not stare at him and Die, of course, knew exactly what he was doing, finally deciding that he would drop hints that he likes her and see what she does. They ate the rest of their lunch in silence. When it was time for them to head back out they gathered their things without saying anything as well during the drive. 

They arrived back at the studio and they were all ushered to their own dressing rooms and made to change into their costumes and meet back on the set to go through one of the scenes and do a couple test shots. The five of them met back in the main studio and took in everyone’s costumes. 

Kyo was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, boots, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Karou was wearing a black pair of pants and a dark blue button-up shirt. Die was wearing a pair of faded, fitted jeans, converse, and a red tank-top. Miyavi was wearing a pair of white leather pants, boots, and a grey t-shirt. Trish was wearing a pair of black slacks that seemed to be a bit big on her, boots, a big grey sweater that hung off one of her shoulders, with how big her clothes are she looked much smaller than she normally did. Hyde looked them over and smiled. 

“Amazing, now, does everyone have their scripts?” he asked as he pulled out his and flipped through it before stopping at one of the pages. The five split and grabbed their scripts and looked back at him. “Alright, we’re going to go through everyone meeting for the first time in ten years” he said and everyone nodded and turned to that page and readied themselves. “Great, we’re going to go through this a couple times, you’ll be filmed but it’s only to go back and look over and see what needs to be changed and how things are looking, so, don’t worry about messing up” he said and they all nodded, each taking their places off to the side, waiting to walk into the makeshift room. Another person walked up then, dressed in a suit and smiled at everyone. 

“This is Jay, he’s going to be one of the other main people that will be working with you guys” said Hyde and everyone bowed and introduced themselves. “Let’s get started, Kyo, your first” said Hyde and he nodded as Jay walked into the makeshift room. The cameras started rolling and Hyde called action and Kyo walked through the door, looking around before Jay caught his attention. 

“It seems you’re the first to arrive Ichi, prompt as always” said Jay and Kyo let out a small laugh and shook his head. 

“One of us had to be, Lars” he said as he took a seat at a table that was in the middle of the room. One by one the rest walked in, each one stopping and looking at the ones that were already there before taking a seat. Trish was the last one to walk in, she threw open the door and didn’t look at anyone, just pulled out a chair with a huff and plopped down into it before throwing her feet onto the table and leaning back. Kyo and Die let out a laugh as the rest looked at her. 

“Still haven’t changed I see, Caitlyn” said Kyo and she rolled her eyes, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. 

“This is all bull shit and you know it, I just want to get this over with” she said before taking a drag. “So, chop, chop, get to it Lars” she said as she snapped her fingers, taking another drag and pulling out a flask and taking a drink” 

“Cut” called Hyde and everyone sat up and Trish dropped her feet but continued to smoke. “That was great guys! Everyone come over and watch the play back and tell me what you think” he said and everyone got up and headed over to the monitor. They started the playback and everyone watched. When it was done everyone nodded. 

“Definitely looked good, can’t wait to do more” said Miyavi now bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Yea, this is going to be great” said Kyo, smiling big. 

“Alright, seeing as that went well let’s redo the scene with the actual set” said Hyde as he led them away. 

“It’s so weird seeing you in baggy clothes” said Die and Trish laughed. 

“Yea, I’m definitely not used to it, but I mean, we’re acting, we’re supposed to go out of our comfort zone” she said as they arrived at the set.


End file.
